Missing scenes that should have been
by MissPoe
Summary: The night of the make-over Kelly and Annabelle start their relationship.
1. the makeover

I was reading a short fic recently at /works/9286 and couldn't help but write one myself. I hope you enjoy.

Hearing a knock on my door at an un-god-holy hour was not something I needed in recent days. So of course I was ready to tear the person on the other side a new one, but fortunately for me it was Chelsea. And despite the remarks I sent her way, she was a good friend and knew when I liked someone.

But for the past couple of days she had been on my case. Normally I would tell her to walk away or send her to do something but I never did. Looking back at the nights events I realised why I never did. I knew she was right.

She had come to me every hour for the past day and a half about Annabelle's official welcome to the school. But each time I brushed her off, not wanting to be apart of it. And how could I? I didn't want everyone else trying to alter Bell's appearance. She looked beautiful no matter what group she associated herself with.

And yes I said it, I think Annabelle Fritton is beautiful. Its not my fault really, you just have to look at her and you would understand.

Anyways, that night I gave in. Chelsea was right. Bell needed this night as much as the rest of the girls. Unfortunately I was still dreading it.

To this moment I cant remember walking into the room and waking the poor girl up with a frightened look on her face. God how I wished I could have removed it, but the rest of the girls weren't going to let her catch on until I said so.

And that's how it started. Swinging her towards the first years as Chloe pumped out the same song on repeat for the rest of the make-over.

Tara and Tania done majority of the work along with the first years . The pigtails gave me a small insight to how she would have looked if she had been with us from the start before Taylor brought out the camera so Bell could have the snapshots when deciding which look she liked better. And that's when I had the heat attack of the century.

Looking back at the last photo I still have the same feelings I did when it was taken; pure ecstasy. I have no clue if it was just the pose but the real Annabelle Fritton came through and I was blown away. And she repeated to get my attention each time she posed for the other girls.

But as soon as I became shell shocked, Polly directed Bell towards the Chavs. Of course I didn't expect anything less from them. Taylor defiantly made her into a Chav that night with all the make-up.

But the look wasn't her and for that I was grateful. Not that I disliked Taylor and her friends but Bell was defiantly not one of them.

So on towards the Posh Totties. And whilst they went at their work I was surprised when Bell sent a fleeting glance in my direction. I wasn't sure why I received that look then but now I'm pretty sure that she wanted my approval.

Netherless, the girls gave me the second heart attack for the night. One I still attempt at recovering from when Tania showed it to me the first time.

That image is forever in my head, and I'm glad she stuck with it because it wasn't until she put on those stocking that I realised how long her legs were. And that skirt! Chelsea and me would defiantly have a talk later. Not that I didn't want Bell to like what she was wearing as she certainly seemed to, but come on. It was way too short and I didn't need other people fantasising about her.

But Bell was defiantly a Posh Tottie and I agreed. The way she played with her hair afterwards made me laugh too. She was defiantly someone I was falling for.

Haven't I mentioned that yet? Well I do and I have no clue when it started. Maybe it was when we played the prank on her in the showers. Of course I don't want to ruin my reputation but Polly knew how I felt from the first moment I introduced the two of them. And looking back now I'm very grateful that Polly pulled it down soon after the rest of the other girls left the room.

Pulling me back to previous events, the Geeks were next to change Bell's appearance from Posh Tottie to one of their own. Not something I would have picked and by the look on her face when she saw the snapshots I guess Bell didn't like it as much either. But damn, she was still beautiful.

Then Andrea and the other Emos took Bell for a spin. Half of me was shell shocked whilst the other prayed that she went back to being a Posh Tottie. After this I could have lived with that radically short shirt.

But one thing I did like was the way she played the part. Not only for Andrea but for all the other clicks that she posed for. Something came alive in her and I loved it.

But it all came to an end when Celia took her turn. Looking back I'm glad she took part in the night and I think Bell is too. Celia had kept the Posh Tottie basis and changed a few things but it looked good and Chelsea was grateful as she gave Celia a helping hand.

But it all came down to one thing. Annabelle's reaction and which look she preferred to use. But when she picked Celia's creation I was proud. Hell even that skirt went down at least a centimetre to my relief.

I remember noticing this fact and hearing Andrea laugh next to me as she heard me let out a breath I didn't know I was holding, but that was before she moved away and waited for Bell's response.

That's when the music became louder. No one really cared about the teachers at that moment but they never really cared much about bed time.

At first Bell had begun dancing with Tara for a few beets before making her way over to me. But she took her time, and for that I was grateful. Not that I didn't want to dance with her, but it allowed me time to watch from afar and talk to the girls.

Looking back I cant help but laugh. When I told the Posh Totties off for the short skirt they put Bell in, they looked positively hurt that I didn't approve, but Chelsea saw through it and gave me a hug. Before pulling away I remember her whispering in my ear 'tell her' before pulling away and dancing with Peaches and Chloe at the back of the room.

A few seconds before Bell approached me I thanked Polly and Celia for their judgment, whilst Bell held my gaze. And it wasn't some school-girl-crush that I felt course through my body. No, this was defiantly something more powerful.

Hell at that moment I knew I had fallen hard for this girl. And Kelly Jones does not fall for anyone. But apparently the brunette beauty was my kryptonite.

Doing a few crazy and childish moves as we danced side-by-side, I couldn't help but watch her as she waved her frizzed hair around like she was playing air-guitar. It wasn't until she turned towards me and smiled that it was confirmed; Annabelle Fritton had my heart and it would always be hers.

After at least a half hour of us dancing side-by-side, smiling and laughing whilst barely breaking eye contact for more than a minute, I knew I had to do something bold. I needed to know if she felt at least something small for me.

Grabbing her hand I pulled her towards me to dance face-to-face for a little while longer. And to my surprise she went with it. At first it was friendly, like how either of us would dance with Taylor or Peaches. But after awhile it changed and I loved it.

Loud music pumped through the speakers. Students were dancing like crazy around us, not noticing us at all. Well maybe Polly and Chelsea but I doubt they would ever say anything about it.

But with my arms around her waist loosely in case she wanted to back away, I realised that we didn't need words between us, well at least not for a while. At the same time, one of her arms was around my neck, but mostly resting on my shoulders, whilst the other hand rested on my forearm but with her hand gripping firmly on my upper arm.

At first I though it was just so she wouldn't loose her balance, so that we would fall over and cause a scene. But she never let go even just a little. It was like she was holding me firmly in place. But those eyes. I never looked away once she was in my arms and our bodies only centimetres apart.

But everything has to end at some point so the girls, not knowing our predicament, turned off the music and declared that it was time for bed.

Pulling away from her as the first years went towards their beds, I told her that it was time for me to go. Well I did say it generally but I'm pretty sure she was the only one listening to me.

Holding my hand loosely by the fingertips I walked us towards the end of her bed not to far away. But then she surprised me. I went to walk towards the door but she used her fingers to grab my hand and pull me towards her bed.

Raising my eyebrow I hoped that she would know what I was asking of her. And of course she did. I swear in the short time she was here, she figured me out.

Standing by the door and letting out an irritated sigh, one of Taylor's friends asked me if I was leaving or not. Standing at the foot of Bell's bed I was about to tell her that I would turn it off as I was walking out and back to my room when Bell cut me off, telling the girl that I was staying there tonight.

Along with my eyebrow raising once more, Chloe asked me where I was going to sleep as there were no more beds available. Hearing Tara and Tania let me know that I could stay with them made me smile, but I was blown away when Annabelle once more answered for me. Well not so much as answered rather pulling me closer to her and sitting us down on the bed.

Hearing a few giggles as the lights turned off I could hear a few remarks about us not being noisy. But I did my best to block them out as I waited for Bell to change and get under the sheets.

I'm not sure how many times I asked her if she was sure she wanted me to stay or how many times we moved around until we got into this position but I have never been this happy before.

Somehow we had moved so that majority of Bell's body was on top of me, face-to-face. My arm wrapped around her lower back whilst hers slid under my head. My other hand played with hers as we hand them against my chest and entwined our fingers every so often, just to un-entwine them and do the same thing again until we fell asleep.

Laying there listening to everyone sleeping and thinking about the nights events I realised that she's watching me. Looking down I smile at her and she smiles back before entwining our fingers for he last time and pulling them behind my head.

The mischievous smile lets me know that this is going to be our first kiss, and right now I realise that she wants this to be my last first kiss. This thought alone sends my heart soaring but I cant process my thoughts and feelings anymore as her lips descend onto mine.

Passion? Check. Never wanting this to end? Check. Hearing Bell moan as the arm I once held around her waist slides under her shirt? Check. The moan I make as she kisses her way down my neck? Check. Waking up one or two girls? Check.

Smiling at this, I let her no that this isn't the right time and I want us to do this at the right time. Seeing her yes fill with love and adoration she gives me one last kiss before we fall asleep.

Should I continue?


	2. after the funeral & on the bus

**Thanks for the comments everyone, deeply appreciated. BTW this chapter contains an detailed description of Kelly and Annabelle snogging, sorry for the minors reading this but you needed the heads up. =]**

**Mr. Darcy's funeral was quite sad as I stood behind the twins watching the scene unfold before my eyes. But I must admit that I was grateful for those damn sunglasses I wore. Truthfully, grateful. **

**I think I stood there watching Bell for at least ten minutes. It wasn't until I realised that she knew I was watching when I turned crimson. Don't get me wrong, she attempted to conceal her blush too, but I couldn't help but watch her. **

**Trying to figure out if she was sad and needed some sort of comfort, or if our awkwardness this morning was going to occur as soon as we left the balcony, I continued to watch on. **

**After gathering the troops, and letting them know that we had an hour before we boarded the bus, I went in search of Annabelle. **

**We needed to talk about what last night meant to us as friends. But she had other ideas. Good ideas…. very good ideas, but they didn't match my initial plans. **

**You see I was wandering down a hall looking for her when she came out of her dorm room in her new uniform. And that's when I stopped walking, I mean I seriously had to stop walking unless I wanted to fall flat on my face. **

**Her appearance; wow! **

**And she knew her affect on me too judging by her actions. She hushed me into silence before she begun pulling at my arm as I started walked backwards away from her room. After awhile my brain kicked in and realised that I should turn around and stop walking backwards. **

**But I didn't have far to walk as we stopped at the bottom of the stars and in front of a closet that probably hadn't been used in a while. Walking in I realised what was about to happen, and like I said before **_**she had a good idea**_**. **

**And that how Mrs. Fritton found us. I think most people would have been mortified beyond words, but she seamed to take it quite calmly and with a large gulp of acceptance. Hell I think she knew that something had been growing between us, based on her expression on the bus. **

**But that's not something of grate importance. What is however, is what she exactly caught us doing. It seemed that the headmistress had been walking around hoping to find us so that we could board the bus and head out to execute the heist. **

**When hearing breathless moans she had decided to investigate, and without knocking for some unknown reason, she had caught us. **

**Literally caught us in the closet. **

**My body had pinned hers against the wall right in front of the door so that the person who opened it would have an automatic full view. Not something I actually thought about as my lips trailed kisses down her neck before deciding to create a hickey on her collar bone whilst my arms roamed around under her shirt as they explored pale skin. **

**Bell for her part had been moaning my name repeatability for the past ten minutes, well she could only get out 'Kel' before she lost her breath each time, but this action alone caused me to smile against side of her ear after I had abandoned the second hickey on her collar bone in order to nibble on her earlobe. But this was all before I realised that I needed all my concentration on the task at hand as she weaved her hand across my back and into my hair. **

**But we hadn't stopped at just the snogging side of our relationship. Deciding to be a bit more riskily which our current predicament, my leg helped me pin her more enthusiastically to the wall as friction grew between us. This resulted in a wet patch forming on my stockings from this action, but neither of us seemed to care. **

**After noticing another presence, we froze before parting and looking directly at Mrs. Fritton. After Bell had stopped blushing and I had stopped laughing at the expressions plastered on their faces, we begun to make our way outside. **

**On the way there with Mrs. Fritton walking behind us, Bell had seen the funny in the situation. Laughing as we attempted to fix our clothes and look presentable. **

**But not everything works out for the girls of St. Trinians. Halfway to the bus as we done up our shirts and fell all over each other laughing, the girls had spotted us. **

**And once we stopped fixing our clothes and boarded the bus they started. The giggling was something I could have dealt with, but a few comments that came at Bell from the girls in her year, was not okay with me. After all Annabelle Fritton was not easy in any way. **

**Bell unfortunately was clearly upset, not that anyone could blame her, but the comments needed to stop. She was after all officially now my girlfriend, and even if she wasn't I wouldn't have approved of their behaviour. **

**Looking around I was grateful for my friends as I noticed that Andrea and Taylor were telling the first years to stop giggling which caused them to quieted down just at least two octaves. It left me able to hear Tara and Tania telling girls closest to them to stop teasing or else something which that I couldn't make out would happen to them. Polly and Celia were clearly annoyed and attempting to distract most girls. But the Posh Totties seemed to be upset the most from the outbreak, after all they Bell was apart of their click and a grate friend to them all. **

**But the majority of the bus refused to listen. This resulted in them receiving death glares, seriously like I've never handed them such angry looks before. But it did shut them up instantly. **

**Walking our way the to our seats in silence, I grabbed Bell's hand for support. This seemed to put a smile on her face as she blushed and pulled us onto the seats. **

**Hands still entwined, we fell into a comfortable silence until Taylor decided that it was too quite on the bus. "Oi! You two," she hollered, causing everyone too look at either Taylor or me and Bell, "you two at it or not?" she questioned. **

**Looking over at Bell, I expected her to be thoroughly embarrassed but it seemed that she was pound. Well what other conclusion could I get from the beaming beauty? She was defiantly happy. **

**Turning to Taylor we both had grins on our faces, letting them know that the answer was 'yes'. For a minute I expected them to snicker like they did when be boarded the bus, but they just smiled in response and then went on to have conversations of their own. **

**But it seamed that Chelsea wanted to say something of her own. "Bell?" she asked, patting her shoulder as she sat behind us, "This changes nothing between the two of us, you know that right?" **

**At this comment I was genially touched. After all this wasn't something that I expected from her. Not that she didn't have moments when she was caring and sweet but majority of Chelsea's comments were either of the dumb blond variety or attempting gather information that would eventually turn into gossip. **

**After a grateful smile exchanged between Chelsea and Annabelle, she went back to talking to Polly about what would happen in the grand hall. Bell for her part, just snuggled into my side as we faced the front to see Tania and Tara. **

**Their smiling faces let us know that they had no problems with our newly declared relationship. But after a few moments it seamed that Bell gave them an indication that they could sit with us, much to my discomfort. Not that I didn't love the girls with all my heart, but I begun to realise that quality time between us would not always be available. **

**Anyways, after a while the twins had leapt into telling Bell stories about previous St. Trinian antics. And unbeknown to them we flirted during the times when the twins forgot to talk directly to either of us. After awhile, I started to feel confident that the rest of the day would be successful. **

**I hope you liked it so far, let me know what you think. **


	3. Kelly's not too happy

Hey everyone, I know its been awhile but I'm here to update =]

(No one's POV)

The heist had been pulled off successfully. Verity was locked in a closet along with her father with the help of Annabelle and Mrs. Fritton.

But not everyone was happy.

As the twins boarded the bus last they noticed a few changes that they were either please about or were slightly troubled by.

On one side of the bus, Celia had fallen asleep once Polly and herself packed their gear up. Andrea was talking to a bunch of first years as she explained going over all the students in the hall. But with Taylor interrupting Andrea to add a few details, the younger girls couldn't contain much of their laughter directed towards the pair.

However, on the other side Polly had been working on her laptop with some finishing touches. The head mistress and Mrs. Dickinson were having a pleasant conversation, which many were grateful since their new English teacher didn't seem as angry about what had occurred previously. This was something the twins were pleased with, but as they sat down they were troubled by.

And not long after the twins had noticed the odd behaviour, everyone else on the bus was drawn to it as well. The silence between Kelly and Annabelle was defiantly something that no one expected. And it was almost unbearable as the couple sat on different sides and different ends of the bus.

As Kelly sat next to Polly at the front of the bus, the rest of the students silently agreed no to upset the head girl. But Polly was not impressed by her friends behaviour. So as the students talked quietly amongst themselves, the Geek closed her laptop and turned towards Kelly for some answers.

But Polly didn't ask or even speak before Kelly gave her the information that she wanted to know. It seamed that Kelly was upset with Bell because she went to handle Verity herself. And once Polly attempted to inform her that Bell didn't get hurt and it was probably in their best interest, Kelly shut off as she refused to listen.

Of course Kelly was upset that Annabelle needed to fix her mistake. After all, it was her fault that Verity had spotted her. But there was something more to it, something beneath the surface and Kelly refused to acknowledge it. Mainly because she knew that it was true but also because she feared what it meant, so she stayed silent and refused to acknowledge Polly for a little while.

However, at the back of the bus Annabelle was not as upset as she thought she would have been by Kelly's cold shoulder. This was because as soon as she sat down the Posh Totties, who were previously in their own world, acknowledged her presence she felt overwhelmed. They had always been kind to her, but at that particular moment, they were everything that she needed.

Peaches had been boosting her confidence as she thanked Bell for helping them win the contest. And unbeknown to Peaches at the time, she had been reassuring her that she had done the right thing by going after Verity and stopping her from revealing the heist.

Chloe for her part sat next to Peaches in front of them. And as soon as her friend had finished thanking her, Chloe had thanked her as well. But Chloe knew that overloading Bell with compliments may cause her to think about what had occurred with her and Kelly. And that was not something that she personally wanted to do, so she made Annabelle laugh.

And it seamed to work, as their laughter reached the ears of majority of the people on the bus. But as each person turned to look at them and smile, it was Mrs. Dickinson who noticed the fact that Kelly, despite being upset with Annabelle for not listening to her, looked as though she were left out.

Making a mental not to discuss it with the girl later, Mrs Dickinson went back to talking amongst the other teachers.

However, as Annabelle laughed at her friends behaviour she spotted Kelly. It was hard not to as she was the only one who didn't look away. She knew that she should have listened and that Kelly was worried about her safety but she also knew that she had done nothing wrong. After all, Kelly was merely overreacting.

Giving Kelly a small smile, Bell practically beamed as Kelly sent her a smile in return. But as the head girl turned back around, Bell's attention went back to the Posh Totties whom were closely watching their encounter.

Blushing at the attention and expressions of the duo in front of her, Bell was grateful that Chelsea was the leader of their group. Most of it was because she seamed to be smarter and well adjusted, but as Chelsea gestured for the girls to turn around, Annabelle knew that her blond friend was simply leader material. After all, she seamed to get her way around Kelly most of the time.

Not long after Peaches and Chloe had turned around, Chelsea squeezed Bell's hand which she had been holding onto since Bell had sat down. And after a little while of staring ahead in silence, Annabelle congratulated her friend. In return Chelsea thanked her for coming through for all of them.

As soon as this was said, Annabelle turned to look at the girl. It seamed as though she had something more to say so with an encouraging squeeze of their hands, Bell gave her a questioning look.

Sighing, Chelsea knew what Bell was asking of her. It wasn't as though she had something to hide but she wasn't sure how she was going to phrase the words jumbled inside her head. But with another sigh Chelsea went on to inform the girl of how Kelly really felt.

Hoping not to betray Kelly's trust, Chelsea managed to outline a few key facts about Kelly's relationship with other people. 1. Kelly only opened up to a few people about how she was feeling and that only included Polly, Taylor and herself. 2. Kelly had fallen for Bell and it scared her since she hadn't fallen in love with anyone else before. 3. The reason why Kelly was angry at that moment wasn't just because Annabelle didn't listen to her, it was because Kelly was afraid that Verity might hurt her. With that said, the girls fell into a comfortable silence once more.

As the bus pulled up at the font of the school shortly after they had stopped talking, Annabelle was determined to confront Kelly about their little spat before the party commenced. After all, Bell did want to dance with her girlfriend without there being problems between them.


	4. the start of an apology

Sometimes life gives you something right out of a movie. Sometimes you get things right when you feel like they could go the wrong way. In those times I'm hardly ever present, but right now I'm in one of those times.

You see in most movies there are millions of twists and turns that forbid two people from meeting. And that's what has happened to me since we got off the bus.

Still I'm not sure if procrastinating the inevitable was a good thing or not.

At first Tania had dragged me away as soon as I stepped off the bus to search of Belle, hoping to apologise for my behaviour earlier. But she was persistent as ever as she dragged me away to show me something in the lab. It wasn't until she started to babble that I knew we weren't in there to see some experiment.

Sitting her down on the table top as I sat closely on a chair. Wiping away her tears, I made sure to get my message across, hoping to reassure her that my behaviour was unacceptable and that I never intentionally hurt Annabelle.

After a while I was quite surprised at how attached she seemed to be to the newest member of the St. Trinian family. Hell she even went to the extent to threatening me until Tara walked in.

After this I was quite baffled. But as I made my way towards the girls rooms, Flash pulled me aside reminding me of other business.

But like I said earlier, sometimes you get things right.

As I sang the school anthem with the other girls, I briefly forgot to look for Belle amongst the crowd. But as soon as the song ended I found her dancing with Mrs. Dickson and a few other girls.

So that's where I am right now, and I've honestly never had one of these moments before but here I am, standing amongst the crowd looking at the girl, hoping to catch her eye.

And that's when we connect. And I don't mean in a computer network connection. No I mean the real one that you only hear about in stories that your grandparents tell you. The ones where they act all romantic and seem like they were reliving it as they tell you that the first time they touch they knew it was forever.

That's the connection I'm talking about. Well not really because were not touching at the moment. But I can feel it. Deep down I know what my grandparents were talking about all those years ago. This is it. This is forever.

And I swear to god if she doesn't know it, I will be shattered.

So naturally I've been standing here looking at her for the past few minutes and people are starting to notice. Seriously notice, because there is a crowd and Annabelle has yet to notice that majority of the eyes in this room are on her.

It's not until Mrs. Dickson whispers something in her ear that she looks towards me. And I can tell she's a bit shocked and I couldn't blame her. I mean seriously, the band has stopped playing at this point, just so they can watch what's about to unfold. And for the life of me, I have no idea what's going to happen.

I try to centre myself as she gravitates towards me and the room falls into a slight hush. And all I can tell you right now as I close my eyes, is that my head is telling me to clear the room, drop to my knees and apologise or quite possibly beg for her to understand why I was so cold towards her earlier on. And I know that it would be the most scariest thing that I would ever do, but I now that my earlier behaviour was not something that I would consider acceptable if I saw any one else doing it.

So that's basically what my head wants me to do, but my body has other ideas. And since that other night, I've come to realise that my body leads the show when it comes down to this girl before me.

So as I open my eyes, I let out a small gasp as I notice that she's just inches away from me, staring into my soul probably. And as our fingers seek each other's hand for comfort, I realise that this is the most natural thing that I've ever experienced.

But this is a short-lived thought as my mind is races a million miles a second, trying to think of something to do besides my earlier thoughts of making a possible fool out of myself. So basically I'm having flashes of different movies in my head. It looks kind of like a movie screen the way it plays in my head.

The first image is of George Clooney apologising to Chris O'Donnell in _Batman and Robin_. But its quickly vanished as the image of Esther Anderson holding Kate Bell's hand as she apologises to her in _Home and Away _takes centre stage. But that too vanishes from my mind's eye as the image of me bending down on one knee comes back into my head.

And yes, you can probably guess what was about to happen. But fortunately for me it wasn't in my head. Yes, there I was at eighteen years bending down on one knee to a seventeen year old goddess in front of the entire girls school wondering the exact same thing you were, because I honestly had no clue what I was doing either.

So here I am, slightly panicking as my knee finally comes to rest on the floor. And as I look up I realise she is too.

For a moment we both turn to look at our surroundings; the entire faculty and student body. First I notice the Posh Totties behind Belle as they hold a death grip on each others hand and look like they're watching _the Note Book _again amongst the misty eyes and heartfelt looks. I then turn to look at Taylor who surprisingly has a hold on Andrea's hand, seriously I never have a clue about their bizarre friendship even at the best of times, but they seem to be hoping for the best just like I am right now. Some of Andrea's friends are chanting something that Polly once referred to as a good-luck spell. And Polly herself is grinning like a Cheshire cat.

I then notice Mrs. Dickson give us a smile along with the Maiden who looks extremely proud and surprisingly sober. Flash Harry seems a bit down but we both know that he has stronger feelings for Peaches so the blow isn't too hard on him, (A/N: yes he does have a thing for Peaches because its in the deleted scenes where Mrs. Fritton calls her forbidden fruit 0 just wanted to clear that up so I don't have to defend myself at a later date).

But it all comes down to the headmistress' response as I turn towards her and I'm completely blown away. She has a smile of approval plastered on her face and the look of pure happiness. The proud aunt stance she has tells me that maybe I'm not rushing this too much into something this big. Maybe my body and brain have finally caught-up with my heart.

So after all the maybe's that float into my subconscious, I turn back to Belle whose still looking at her aunt. But as soon as she turns to me, she gives me that smile. The smile that lights up the entire room. The smile that she reserves for special occasions. The smile that I never want to see off her face.

So here goes nothing. I mean we've known each other for awhile now and we both know that it will last. So why not, right?

Bom-bom-bom. Will Kelly continue to have doubts or will she do something only reserved for in _Romeo and Juliet_? Let me know your thoughts.


	5. Annabelle's answer

Hey everyone, I just want to thank everyone for their reviews & apologise for not updating sooner as I was on holidays & without any internet connection. Here's the latest chapter for you all. Hope you like it :]

When this day started I never expected it to end like this. This moment alone will probably decide the rest of my life. And how could it not? Next year Kelly will be gone doing god-knows-what as a career and I'll hardly ever see her.

But the question still remains on her lips as she uttered those beautiful words only a fraction of a second ago. It's as if time has slows down that much more, and it's a good thing I'm sure. Trust me if Kelly had to wait for me to reply without all these thoughts rushing through my head, she might just think that I've said 'no'.

Anyways like I said, my mind is going a mile a minute and I've got to process all these thoughts before I can give her my answer. And I better hurry because I can tell that she's about a minute and a half away from dropping my hand and running away, possibly forever.

That thought alone sends a wave of panic over me, which is not that all suppressing. But at the same time it is considering our relationship. Not that our relationship is in troubled water, but it is moving rather fast.

You see it was only in my first week here at St. Trinians that I realised that I had developed a crush towards the head girl. But it wasn't like the crushes that a few other students had towards Kelly, no it was something stronger. It could possibly have been love, but I was too shocked by my own feelings to address it as something so bold so quickly.

And then at least six weeks after I acknowledged my feelings was when the girls gave me my official welcome into the St. Trinian family. You see that night made me bolder than I ever thought I could be as I danced with the girl that had occupied my dreams for so many nights.

But the end of that particular week was when our relationship grew from a series of make-out sessions to something much more meaningful. Although a quick snog turning into boarder-line sex could be considered as something demeaning since it was in a closet after all. But to me it wasn't as I still remember that way she held me in her arms and the way she questioned me to make sure I was comfortable.

Touching the hickey on my collar bone, I look straight at her, taking in her entire appearance. The once confident and cocky head girl seams rather nervous, but who wouldn't be under these circumstances? But I do notice the change in her expression as she goes from biting her lower lip ever so slightly, to a smirk that I have come to know all to well.

That makes me smile. The way she registers what I am in fact touching, the way her eyes glaze over as she re-lives the moment that she gave that particular marking, the way the heat between us rises as I tighten my hold on her hand and her eyes instantly lock into mine as she continues to wait patiently.

But like I said earlier, time slows down and she hasn't been waiting too long for my answer. But I realise that despite our relationship moving quite quickly, it feels like its something that will exceed time itself. And as I register that factor and burn it into my memory as a keepsake, I realise that she knows this too. I realise that this is something that she will never intentionally ruin and that I am the one thing that she will try her hardest to keep happy for the rest of her life.

As I go to open my mouth and graciously tell her 'yes', I realise that I am unable to speak. Latterly there is no words or even sounds coming from my mouth. And this quickly turns into panic as I notice the smirk plastered on Kelly's face fade and be replaced by an expression mixed between the emotions of hurt, embarrassment and the only look that can shatter my entire being; the look of her heart breaking into a million pieces.

As she stands now at her full height and lest my hand fall down to my side I know that I've broken her. And this kills me as this was defiantly not my answer nor was it my intention. So thinking of something to do before she can turn her body fully away from me, I decide to just let my body act without interrupting it with any thoughts, good or bad.

Grabbing hold of her arm and forcefully spinning her around to face me was not as hard as I thought it would have been. It seams that since being at St. Trinians I have developed a little more muscle that has allowed me to make Kelly face me. But she won't meet my gaze and that look of sadness consumes me, making me guilt ridden as I attempt to make her smile again.

And that's what I feel as I crash my lips against hers; that smile. Well its actually her laughing as our teeth smash together rather hard, but it's a smile netherless.

Joining in the laughter, I'm glad that she initiates the kiss letting me know that she understands what had just happened. As I block-out the cheers and the start-up of another song, I am content.

Continue or leave it? Let me know what you think & thanks for reading.


	6. new school year

Note from Miss Poe: hello readers, I am terribly sorry that I haven't updated this story since January but I had ideas to leave it and define it as complete. However, I loved reading the comments that were left for me so much that I decided to continue. So I hope you all like it and let me know what you think. Thank you all for reading and commenting, it means a lot :] xoxox

Back to the story - takes place at the start of the second movie… I just watched it today and it was pretty good, could have been better but I'll die grace.

Spoilers included. Spoilers included. Spoilers included. Spoilers included.

Being overwhelmed was not something that I've been used to, but today I am. Sitting on my bed in the dorm room that I slept in only a few month ago, I sat reading Kelly's letter once more.

I couldn't actually believe that she and auntie had decided that I should be taking post of head girl, but it seams as though they did. And that's why I'm overwhelmed.

Falling back onto my bed I can hear the commotion behind me. It had been a few hours since I told the others of my new position and I was shocked to see that I was simply dismissed. I had never felt like this since I had been accepted as a St. Trinian.

I had so desperately wanted to give Kelly a call, to tell her my problems, to confine in her, hell to hear the voice of my fiancé. But I knew that she was working, so I decided that I should give her a buzz another time.

Receiving a tap on my shoulder, I turn around to come face-to-face with he twins. Smiling slightly at the pair, I give them silent permission to sit down on my bed and talk to me as the other girls do their own thing.

"Annabelle?" Tania asked, as she carelessly wraps her arms around my torso and lays out against my headboard with me. Coxing her with a non-verbal 'yes' she continues, "Where's Kelly?"

Sighing as I knew this question was bound to come-up eventually, I answer her with all honesty, "I'm not entirely sure Tana," I pause to look at her new-found innocence "the agency she's with wont let her tell me he details. But I do know that she's okay and that she'll come home before the end of term"

"But how do you know that Bell?" Tara asks, as she crosses her legs and sits attentively towards the middle of my bed.

"She loves us, and she promised. Kelly would never leave for too long," I reply with conviction. However I don't think my appearance can convey it as my hair has lost its frizz and I have yet to groom it like I had in the past. I simply did not see the point any longer.

Kelly was gone, and I had no-one that I needed to impress, not that I was simply doing all of that for her, but she did love to watch me prance around attempting to get ready in the morning as she distracted me before breakfast with Chelsea.

Drawing Tania closer to me, I give a small sigh before Tara crawls up on the other side of me to join our offer of comfort.

To be honest I think they needed it just as much as I did. I had to be the head girl that Kelly knew I could be, I had to prove myself all over again, I had to get used to life without Kelly by my side. The twins also had to get used to the fact that Kelly was not going to be with us this year, and I'm not sure who was crushed more. The others girls whom I had bonded with so well last year had moved on with their lives.

Kelly had become an M16 agent and was off on a mission god-knows-where. Polly had been accepted by a well-off college on a scholarship with a few of the other geeks that had trailed behind her all those years before I had meet her.

Andrea had been recruited by some organisation, whose name I don't remember, so that she could help them track down certain artefacts. Hell I was surprised that after a few weeks she had called Taylor to offer her a job as her partner. their friendship was continuously surprising to me but, I was glad that no matter how much they fought or quarrelled, they were always going to be there for one another, for any of us for that matter.

Peaches and Chloe had gotten some internship at a beauty place not far from the school so that they could keep in contact with all of us. But I'm grateful that Chelsea was in my year so she was going to be around for another year. Not that I expected to spend more time with her since Saffy and Bella were her new 'Chloe and Peaches'. Nor was I going to spending a lot of quality time with Celia as Daisy was continuously around her, I honestly think she had a small crush on Celia but I doubt she would notice before the end of term.

But looking out at all the girls here, I knew that I would once again find my place amongst them.


	7. memories

Did anyone actually think about out own school library anymore? How long had it been like this? Dusty and drowned out by cobwebs that made me grateful that spiders were not something I was fearful of.

As I walk around the cluttered room I can't help but feel a connection with something greater than myself; my family. Well the Fritton family legacy anyways.

I had been unmistakably foolish a few hours ago trying to blackmail a man for more money despite being told not to. But I was head girl and I wanted to prove myself. To whom I'm not entirely sure since Kelly was no longer around.

Kelly.

There's that name. The one that sends my heart soaring. The one that makes a goofy smile spread across my face as I glance down at my engagement ring just to know that it was all real. We were real.

I had the need to call Kelly straight away to tell her I what foolishness I had made this early in the year, but I had suppressed it. I had walked away with my head held high as the others groaned and made snark comments in my wake. Resulting in me walking down here to clear my head and figure everything out.

And what might I have to figure out, you may ask? Myself. This year without any help what-so-ever from anyone else because they clearly don't take me seriously anymore. Well the first years practically kiss the ground I walk on and have eyes shinning with adoration with the chatter that went around when everyone else got word of my new position as head girl. The other girls admire me and listen to me and its probably for the same reasons but the girls in my year couldn't care squat.

That makes me let out a large sigh as I plonk down in a dusty old chair as I watch the dust particles float in front of my face. I sneeze once or twice after this, but I don't pay much attention once it stops as I take note of the papers in front of me.

Pushing a few papers around I cant help but let a few words catch my eyes. Questioning. And doorknobs.

As far fetched as these words were, all three made way for a memory to come rushing forth and captivate my attention. And do you want to know what these memories were of? They were of my time here at St. Trinians.

As the dust particles finally came to rest on the desk surface, I will explain the memory sparked by the notion of questioning.

It had been an exhilarating hockey practice for all of us not long after the heist and we were all enthusiastic as we jumped around and goofed off instead of actually practicing like we were meant to. But a St. Trinian is never one to follow the rules and as we all joked, mocked and laughed with our team-mates no matter their clique, the boundaries that had once separated us were starting to disintegrate.

Celia had chosen to sit down with a few girls along the sidelines as they chatted about with this and that whilst doing their best to drown out the voices of the Posh Totties and Taylor who were of course trying to get Kelly to make plans for an engagement party. They were asking all types of absurd questions and I was sure when Kelly had told me later on that Chelsea was going to go all out.

Auntie was going to get us married Chelsea had decided. She had also decided that she was going to be the main-of-honour too but I think I could live with that as long as the twins were part of the ceremony as well. Making the head girl choose where to place the chairs and tables on campus was another line of questioning that had Kelly fuming and pacing around for hours later that night. But that was just Chelsea's way of helping us out. Not simply by making the arrangements herself like some self-designated wedding planner, but as a friend who just wanted to see us both happy and hopefully not have any excess stress attached to us like a bad smell.

And what was I doing whilst all this was going down? I was attempting and successfully had achieved to stay clear from that discussion as I joked with Andrea before I jumped on her back like a five year old who hadn't seen someone in a very long time. With the two of us laughing so hard at the crazed facial expressions of the others, it was only understandable that we had fallen over and burst into more giggles before Taylor became interested in the situation and came over with a raised eyebrow and smirk plastered across her face. Then the three of us had laughed and made fun of one another a little while longer before the sun became blocked by an unknown figure. Well it was unknown at the time because the tears that I was attempting to wipe away were clouding my vision.

Smiling up at the adoring figure I was pleased to find that she lay next to me and joined in on the fun. But after Celia and the others decided that it was time to call it a day, we made our way over to the building, my hand laced with Kelly's.

I look down at my hand now and I can still feel the physical absence of her fingers as they laced with mine. I shake my head to clear it a little before I decide to stand up and wander around more. Tracing my hand along the spines of books I'm reminded of the second memory that I had conjured.

It was the third last week before end of year as I sat on the front steps with a letter in my hand. It was addressed from my father and I had no clue what was inside. Probably a restraining order or a plea to come home and if I didn't accept like last time forces would be put in place to make my life that much more difficult. But I didn't care abut that, after all Auntie assured me that I was to stay with her until I decided to leave whenever that may be.

No, I was fearful of prying eyes that had watched me as soon as Peaches gawked aloud at the sender of such a letter. It had send a range of reactions amidst her friends, but the picture of Kelly's face that became saddened and angry chilled me to my bone.

Polly had come up behind me as Kelly face haunted my minds eye, only to snatch the letter from my hands and read it herself. Apparently daddy had disowned me. I have no idea till this day what made me run away and hide, but later as Kelly quietly entered her private room the tears still shine through.

I had doubted that anything she could have done or said would have made me crack a smile but apparently I was wrong.

Sitting on the edge of my bed near our head as her left hand run its fingers through the mass of frizzy curls, I noticed an object in her hand. And not just any object, not more particularly it was the doorknob to the very room we were in.

Staring wide-eyed at the object, Kelly had begun to laugh before telling me that in a haste to see if I was okay she had pulled the door open with a little too much force. The memory still puts a smile on my face, even if it has been a few weeks since that event.

= sorry about the delayed post. Hopefully ill do better next time?


End file.
